


All In

by SapphoIsBurning



Category: NXT, Professional Wrestling
Genre: F/F, Implied Relationships, Poker, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 11:31:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8977924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphoIsBurning/pseuds/SapphoIsBurning
Summary: The four horsewomen finally get back together for a poker night at Bayley's place.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [APgeeksout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/APgeeksout/gifts).



Charlotte sat down at the round table, steeling herself. Bayley had cleared away the lazy susan and set out coasters. None of them had sat across from each other like this in a long time.

“Shuffle up and deal, Becks,” Sasha said, sliding her shutter shades down from her forehead to cover her eyes. She tossed her head and leaned back in her chair.

“Don’t do that, you’re gonna fall,” Becky scolded.

Bayley hovered. It was her apartment, after all. “Charlotte, can I get you something to drink?”

“Whatever’s open,” she said distractedly, watching Sasha teeter. Usually when Sash was balancing on an edge these days it wasn’t in anyone’s kitchen.

Bayley returned to the table with two glasses of white wine, putting one down in front of Charlotte and one at the empty place where she then sat.

Sasha stacked and re-stacked her chips. Becky riffle shuffled the cards once, twice, three times, then put them out to her right to be cut. Charlotte tapped the top of the deck and Becky took it back.

Adjusting her visor, Becky dealt a card to each of them, then another card around again.

They looked at their cards. Charlotte had a seven of diamonds and a four of hearts. She sniffed and tossed a chip in, the small blind.

Bayley put in two and took a sip of wine.

“I’ll see the flop,” Sasha said imperiously. She Dropped two chips into the pot in the center.

Becky smiled with as much deviousness as she could muster, which wasn’t much. “I guess I’ll…*chip* in,” she said. There were groans.

“I call,” Charlotte said. She put her chip in and then Becky dealt the flop, burning one card then dealing three face-up. Jack of clubs, five of diamonds, six of clubs. Charlotte bit a thin sliver of skin on the inside of her cheek. She had an outside straight draw.

She casually bet two chips, hoping someone else would raise.

“Call,” Bayley said, putting in two.

Sasha put her hand on the table and flicked it toward Becky. “Nah, babe,” she said.

“Raise,” Becky said, betting four. Charlotte knew she could always count on one of them to raise the stakes. She called. Bayley called. Sasha put her glasses on her head and leaned down on folded hands.

Becky burned another card then dealt the turn. An eight of clubs. Charlotte clenched her toes inside her boots.

She bet two. Bayley called. Becky called. Sasha finished her drink and got up to get another.

The river was dealt: a jack of hearts. There was a pair on the table. Charlotte rocked forward onto her elbows.

“Gosh, now it’s all jacked up,” Becky said.

Charlotte bet a stack of chips. Bayley called. Becky folded.

They revealed their hands.

“Ooh, that hand’s the straightest thing in this room,” Sasha tutted, sitting back down.

Charlotte’s head snapped up to look at her, a glare of warning.

“What. Come on, Flair, it’s just us.” Sasha looked at her with just a grain of warmth.

“Don’t pout, you won the hand!” Bayley said. She pushed the cards into a pile. Charlotte scooped the chips toward her, reaching easily across the table. Sasha put her glasses back on.

Becky handed Charlotte the deck and she riffled it expertly, her long fingers arched. She made eye contact across the table at Sasha while she did it. Sasha leaned back again.

Bayley plonked down the small blind. Sasha smiled widely and bet two. Becky leaned down, eyes shaded by her visor, and called. Charlotte shrugged and called, holding a six and queen, off-suit. She could afford to pay to play. Bayley called and then Charlotte took her time dealing the turn, pausing between each card.

Two fives and a jack. Charlotte felt good that her natural expression was a scowl because it disguised her actual displeasure. She thought.

Bayley checked. Sasha folded.

“You have to know when to hold em, Sasha,” Becky said.

“Yeah. The time is not now,” Sasha said.

Becky bet two. Charlotte squinted and called. Bayley folded.

The river: a seven. Charlotte checked. Becky checked, not making eye contact.

The last card was a three. Charlotte shrugged and bet a few chips. Becky waggled her eyebrows and raised her.

“What are you doing?” Charlotte asked.

“This is my poker face,” Becky said. Bayley leaned over to whisper something to Sasha.

Charlotte rolled her eyes and called. Becky flipped her cards over triumphantly. “Two pair!”

“That’s not much to get excited about,” Charlotte scowled, showing her cards.

“I *beat* you, Charlotte,” Becky taunted.

Bayley grabbed the cards and started shuffling. “I’m glad you could all come. I know things are busy…” She dealt a round of cards.

“I’ll always come when you call,” Sasha said, furrowing her eyebrows. She whipped around. “Becky, don’t.”

“Who, me? Why would I ever say anything about Bayley making you come? You brought it up.” She shrugged. Bayley pressed her lips together and dealt the cards.

It was a showdown between Bayley and Sasha this time, each raising the other until they finally flipped over their cards and...had the exact same hand, a full house with fives over fours. They split the pot genially.

The deal went to Sasha, who struggled a little to shuffle the cards but brushed off Charlotte’s offer to help.

Bayley won a hand with a pair of sevens. Becky had a high card. They went around and around. Charlotte’s stack of chips grew as Bayley’s and Becky’s dwindled, but Sasha’s was steady.

“All in,” Sasha said finally, looking at a flop of two threes and an ace.

Charlotte looked down at the two aces in her hand and called.

Sasha flipped over two threes. Four of a kind. She tilted her head. Charlotte couldn’t see her eyes well through the slits in her glasses, but she could imagine.

“You overplayed that, Charlotte,” Sasha said.

“It happens to the best of us,” Becky said.

For some reason Charlotte got a lump in her throat and tried to cover it with a look of condescension directed at Becky. She tried to say something but Bayley sighed contentedly and it stopped her in her tracks.

“I missed you guys,” Bayley said.

“You mean you missed Becky,” Charlotte corrected. “You see us at work all the time.”

“No!” Bayley said. “I mean what I freaking said, I *miss* this. *This*,” she said, putting a hand on top of Charlotte’s and a hand on top of Sasha’s. “Back me up, Becks.”

Becky came up from behind Charlotte and put her arms around her waist. Charlotte tensed instinctively, planting her feet to try to counter a suplex and…

“Fuck,” she said, as Becky slid her hands together, holding Charlotte close.

Bayley rushed over, almost knocking over a chair in the process, and threw her arms out, hugging Charlotte from the other side.

Charlotte huffed but it was to cover the overwhelming sense of satisfaction and safety she felt.

She glared at Sasha. “You don’t want in on this, do you?”

Sasha took her glasses off and put them on the table. She walked over with determination, folding her arms and tilting her head, reading the situation.

She reached up and grabbed a handful of Charlotte’s hair. Charlotte resisted a flinch as Sasha gently pulled her head down, over Bayley’s shoulder. She kissed her square on the lips.

“Nah,” Sasha said, smiling despite herself. “I’m not really a hugger.”

**Author's Note:**

> OK so only one of these characters is nominated under NXT this year...but I think I'm safely covered even if this is really just a very late Femslashex treat. Happy holidays <3.


End file.
